


Canvas

by ticklishraspberries



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Artist Luna Lovegood, Body Paint, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: Luna paints on Ginny’s skin, but Ginny is especially sensitive today. Luna tries to fix that.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 12





	Canvas

Luna was poetic. She didn’t always mean to be, when making mundane statements, but Ginny considered every thought off her girlfriend’s tongue to be beautiful. It was probably a mix of her sharp Ravenclaw wit and dreamy personality that made all her words wise.

She was also artistic. There was rarely a moment she didn’t have ink or paint on her hands or her clothes, and sometimes even her face (which Ginny found undeniably adorable).

And she was in love with Ginny Weasley. Simply another fact about her that made her who she was, she was very in love with a certain redheaded Gryffindor.

And Ginny was in love with her too. Every inch of her soft skin, the color of her eyes, the smell of her shampoo, her Ravenclaw wit, and her ink stained fingers and the paint stains that wound up in her hair and on her clothes. Ginny loved it all, every little bit of it.

“You’re my muse,” Luna had once told her. Paintings turned from blues to red, a new passion to be found within the canvas. Ginny was simultaneously honored, embarrassed, and excited by the idea of being her girlfriend’s inspiration.

And inspiration never seemed to stop coming for Luna when Ginny was around. She always had a sketchbook or canvas or something in the works, and Ginny didn’t mind one bit. She could sit in silence and watch her work for hours, which she often did.

Sometimes art was not only inspired by Ginny, Luna insisted on doing it on Ginny. Connecting her freckles with thin lines of body-safe paint, forming constellations and abstract designs against her tan skin.

Ginny loved those projects the most, because they were intimate and required Luna’s hands on her bare body, which was always a plus in any situation. The only issue was that they tickled like fucking hell.

“You have to keep still,” Luna said, the amusement in her voice clear, though she tried to play it off as annoyance.

“I know, I’m sorry!” Ginny cried, trying to get a hold of herself. Sucking in a deep breath, her giggles ceased and she grabbed hold of the fabric beneath her to steady herself. They were on their bed, an old sheet thrown over the mattress to protect it from becoming yet another paint covered object in the apartment.

Luna’s paintbrush dipped into an orange paint, the fine top of the brush hovering above Ginny’s skin for a moment before touching down between her shoulder blades, a thin line sweeping across the skin, connecting several freckles on their way.

And Ginny tried, she really tried, but her back was incredibly ticklish and the paintbrush was so delicate and soft, laughter erupted from her mouth once again, making her shoulders shake and her legs kick up and nearly hit Luna.

“I’m sorry!” Ginny said again before Luna could reprimand her.

“You’re like, extra ticklish today,” Luna mused. “You can usually keep pretty still, what’s so different today?”

Ginny shrugged. “I guess cause we haven’t done this in awhile, I’m just more sensitive or something.”

Her comment was met with quiet, which made her turn her head to see Luna with the kind of look in her eye that meant she had an idea. Only this idea wasn’t for another painting or sculpture or poem.

“Roll onto your back,” Luna told her.

“But I’ll smudge the-”

“I only got a couple lines done before your giggles so rudely interrupted me, so you won’t be messing much up.”

Ginny’s cheeks flushed at her words but obeyed, laying flat on her back against that old sheet, and feeling suddenly nervous. Luna had a plan, she was sure of that. She just wasn’t sure what that plan was.

“You said we haven’t done this in awhile, so you probably just need to get used to the feeling again,” Luna started, picking up a new, clean brush. “Since I don’t want to mess up my canvas, I figured I’d do it on this side of you instead.”

And then it dawned on her. Ginny could already feel herself starting to squirm as she watched Luna dip the brush in a bit of black paint. But she didn’t argue, or protest. Instead she took another deep breath and nodded, eyes wide as she watched her girlfriend hover over her, scanning her like a blank canvas, strategizing the perfect place to put the first drop of paint.

The brush eventually came down at her collarbone, leaving a strip of paint across her chest, making her breath hitch as she bit her bottom lip. The anticipation was killing her, especially because Luna kept stopping to dip the brush in more paint after every other stroke, never knowing where it would touch next.

The brush painted along her collarbones, connected the freckles on her shoulders, trailed down between her breasts and underneath each of them (which was the first place to get a real laugh from her lips), and down to her stomach, leaving swirling patterns and making Ginny’s feet kick out behind her and squeals of laughter burst from her mouth.

“Do you think this is helping?” Luna asked innocently, though Ginny knew she was thoroughly enjoying this.

“I dohon’t know!” she replied honestly.

Luna hummed, stopping once again to get more paint, then turning back to Ginny’s body, scanning her once again for a blank space.

“Close your eyes,” Luna told her.

Ginny did so, bracing herself for the oncoming sensation that would soon follow.

Just below her belly button and above the line of her underwear, Luna’s brush started to move lightly, the paint still cold against her skin, and she forced herself to keep still. It was almost as if Luna was writing something, the pattern in which the brush moved familiar, though Ginny’s mind was too occupied by the tickling feeling that flooded over her to try and decipher the words.

It stopped and started again a few times, likely for more paint, and then Luna’s voice softly told her to open her eyes.

Thankfully Ginny could read upside down, and she had to lift her head a bit to properly see it, but there were words painted their like a scandalous tattoo of some sort.

‘ Luna Lovegood’s Beloved Canvas ‘ was what it read, and Ginny’s face turned bright red, but she was grinning.

“Beloved, huh? Even though I can’t stay still for shit?”

“Especially because you can’t stay still for shit,” Luna replied sweetly, before leaning down to kiss Ginny’s lips.

Needless to say, Luna’s original idea never got completed that day, but she wasn’t complaining one bit.


End file.
